


It was a dark and stormy night (Thunder)

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, It Was A Dark And Stormy Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's fear of storms gets to him again, but Aaron is there to be strong for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a dark and stormy night (Thunder)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer) in the [profilers_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/profilers_anon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> In honor of the Angst War, I would like to start THE SNOOPY WAR.  
> As you know when Snoopy would start to write it was always, It was a dark and stormy night....
> 
> I have written the first "Dark and stormy Night." So would love to see what others would shoot back, one shots.

It was a dark and stormy night, thunder made Spencer jump and shiver. Even after counting from the flash of lightning, to know that it was miles away. His fear still gripped him hard. Yet, a softer grip wrapped around his stomach and chin rested on his shoulder. “You know, if you tried focusing on the sound of the falling rain, as it hits the roof, the window, and falls to the ground, you would find it quite soothing.” Aaron spoke softly in his kind, understanding voice. “Kinda like how you like to listen my heart as you fall asleep.”

Spencer turned and looked into Aaron’s eyes, just as there was another crash of thunder. He closed his eyes tight. Wondering, if there would ever be a time that inside, his soul wouldn’t cringe at that sound. He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck, leaned in, and kissed him. Chaste and thankful for the concern. Opening his eyes, he only saw that tender look of love and understanding. Both men had their fears. They were both human. Even though the world and Jack saw them as Superheros, they were nothing more than mere mortals with fears, inadequacies, and self-doubts. Spencer gave a small smile and headed towards bed. Aaron followed watching as each roll of thunder made Spencer twinge.

Climbing into bed, Spencer sighed as he well knew his brain was not likely to allow him to easily drift off. Aaron bent over, kissed Spencer gently, pulled the covers over him and walked around to his side of the bed. Turning the Ipod in the station on, with the volume low, soft music began to play as Aaron climbed in next to Spencer. Spencer looked up questioningly? “Too loud?” was all that Aaron asked. Shaking his head, Spencer closed his eyes and tried to place the music. Aaron place his arm under Spencer’s neck and Spencer rolled into Aaron’s chest. Feeling the warmth of his lover, and concentrating on the music, Spencer was asleep before even Aaron realized it.

Aaron kissed the top of Spencer’s head, closed his own eyes. Thinking to himself, if we don’t focus on our fear and look at what is around us, it becomes much easier to ground ourselves. I just hope he remembers that when I need him to do it for me. Aaron sighed, gently hugged Spencer, smiled and allowed himself to fall off.

Until the next time that it was a dark and stormy night ...


End file.
